bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
Dimonda
"You'd think you would have more respect for a princess like how you respect your prince Vegeta, Nappa. I am the princess of Junijiah, after all." -Dimonda Dimonda is a Junijan, and is the last female of her race. She is featured in the Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, Hope for the Best. She was born on May 18th, 732 Age. Personality Dimonda was raised to be a submissive and quiet woman, due to her Junijian culture. She always had a strong will, and it showed in her young age. When Zarbon rescued her, she feared him greatly because she resembled her strong willed but brutal father. She eventually opened up to Frieza's men, becoming a strong-willed but stubborn young girl. She hides her emotions and psychological scars, except when around certain people. She is very mischievous and it extends later on into her life. She gets somber, quiet and irritated when someone asks her about planet Junijiah. She rarely gets embarrassed, since there are few things to embarrass her about. Her love for Vegeta is out in the open and she really doesn't care, except for the fact when Vegeta asks about it. When fighting villains, she gets serious and angry. She loves ice cream, Vegeta, bracelets and fighting. History Pre-Dragon Ball Z Dimonda was a princess of a planet that orbited Alpha Centauri called Junijah. Being the princess, she rarely saw her parents. She was practically raised to be a submissive princess, and in her culture, women were treated like sex toys and ridiculed. There are hints that she was beaten and abused as a toddler. Her father, Rybue was in a debate with Frieza over their planet; and when Dimonda was 3, Zarbon's elite team came to her planet. They massacred the entire Junian race, except for Dimonda. Zarbon saw potential in her, and brought the 3 year old princess to Frieza's ship. That is when Zarbon began to train Dimonda. When she was 5, she saw Vegeta, and developed a crush on him. Vegeta simply viewed her as an acquaintance, sparring partnee or a good friend. Zarbon was aware of her crush, and did not approve of it, saying that "she's lowering her standards". Dimonda had to, quite literally, climb her way up the ladder of Frieza's sickening ranks and gain her (Zarbon's team) teammates' respect. She was always a troublemaker, and Frieza beat her for her actions. Not many people liked her, besides Zarbon and Vegeta. When she was 9, Zarbon gave her a reddish orange cap, knowing that orange is her favorite color; and she never removed it since. She was always a troublemaker, and Frieza beat her for her pranks. On her 13th birthday, she and Vegeta (with a little assistance from Zarbon) pulled a massive prank on Frieza which was originally intended for the Ginyu Force. In a blind rage, Frieza clobbered the two adolescents and locked them in the Hanging Dungeons (upside down dungeons on Frieza Planet 79 in which 2 people are locked in and gives the people locked in a mirage that the rooms are getting smaller when they aren't) together. They were locked for 2 weeks in there, and grew closer. That is when the two became hardened soldiers. Zarbon rejoiced when Dimonda came out of the Hanging Dungeons. They still pulled pranks to a smaller scale, and were wary of Frieza. Frieza constantly ridiculed and beat Vegeta and Dimonda for no reason. When she turned 18 (and had her first growth spurt, making her look like a full grown woman), she was transferred to the Saiyan team, much to Zarbon's disdain. She fought with the Saiyans, and fell even more in love with Vegeta. At first, Nappa thought Dimonda was a female Namekian, but she corrected him. Raditz and Nappa hated how Vegeta seemed to respect the Junijian princess and how the royals worked together so well. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga When she turned 24, she was relieved when Raditz went to search for his younger brother, and shocked that he was dead. A year later, she landed with the 2 Saiyans on Earth. She stood on the sidelines and simply watched as Nappa beat the Z-Fighters. She was surprised when Goku came on the scene, and calls him Kakarot like Vegeta. When Vegeta fought, she struggled to hide her genuine concern for him when the two Saiyans fought. She kicked the sword Krillin had when he tried to kill Vegeta away and was stunned when she found out that her pod was destroyed. She shared a pod with Vegeta and ran away to go to Frieza Planet 79 to heal him. Frieza Saga Android Saga/Cell Saga Buu Saga Dragon Ball J Maraeldo Saga Appearance Dimonda has curly black hair that barely brushes her upper back. Most of her bangs are hidden by her infamous orange cap, except for two locks of black hair. She has bluish black eyes that are barely visible. Dimonda has the trademark teal skin of a Junijian along with their oddly long nails. She wears orange spandex that stops at her knees along with lower leg length boots. On Earth, she wears an orange tanktop with blue jeans. Orange bracelets decorate her bare teal colored arms. She wears reddish orange flats and a royal tattoo on her ankle. Trivia *Dimonda reminds Zarbon of his younger sister, Mangi. *She rarely talks about her past, causing Bulma to be curious. *She hates her culture, and shudders when someone talks about Junijah culture. *Her name is a pun off of diamonds, and Junijian names are puns off of jewels or minerals. Attacks/Forms *Super Junijan- Dimonda reached this form while training with Vegeta in the three year gap in DBZ before the androids. Dimonda's skin turns lighter, her hair gets spiky while it turns red, and her eyes are blue. The aura around her turns red. More Soon Category:Cocoabean